


Better Watch Out For That Faerie Music

by Anonymous



Series: Deep In My Arteries [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Faerie Folklore
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Michael's other parent is a fae, Supernatural Elements, especially when you are an ageless genderless being of nature, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michael Mell has always been different, there's something about him that set him apart from others.Five times Michael's parent helped him and the one time Michael helped them.





	Better Watch Out For That Faerie Music

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goddamn These Vampires (For What They've Done To Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138370) by Anonymous. 



> This takes place in my vampire au fic yall so totally hit up.

 

 

1.

One of Michael’s earliest memories happened soon after he learned to crawl. Him and his mom had just moved into their new house in New Jersey. After sitting in the car for the three-and-a-half-hour drive from D.C, he felt irritable.

Much to the disappointment of Michael’s mother, he had done little but cry for the entirety of the trip. The lack of stimulation had made him irritable and cranky. It had always been difficult to sleep in cars for him.

Although now that they had finally reached their destination, Michael had yet to stop crying.

His eyes were puffy with dried tears, and his little mouth was suspended open in pain.

No matter what she did, nothing helped. Not singing, not changing. Even Sesame street did nothing to appease his wails.

When it was time for Michael’s feeding, she set him down in his highchair. With him strapped in and ready to eat, his little lungs had yet to stop screeching.

She faced his highchair towards a window that over saw the new backyard, the green grass and flower patch.

Then she left to prepare Michael’s food for him.

After a few short moments however, the screeching stopped suddenly.

Only to be replaced a few moments later with a bubbling laugh.

When she stepped back towards Michael, it took her restraint to not drop what the food in her hands.

She watched the vines grow on the window in front of her child. The flowers seemed to move in front of her eyes, twisting and growing as Michael laughed along. The white and yellow colors bloomed along with a perfect lavender around the vines, daffodils and lavender, his birth flowers.

Swiftly, she moved towards the window, placing her hand on the glass. With her child laughing now, the only thing that was left for her to say was a simple “Thank you for this.”

 

2.

One day at recess, Michael was playing by himself out in the field.

It wasn’t like he wanted to be by himself, it’s just that no one else wants to play with him, and Michael is okay with that.

The other children were off playing soccer or kickball. Michael was fine just sitting in the dirt, playing with his new toy, Bumble Bee from Transformers.

Bumble Bee was about to take down a space engine, but since he did not have a space engine, the toy was fighting a pine cone Michael found on the ground. With every hit that the Transformer landed, he would break off a spike from the cone.

It was fun, but Michael wished that he had someone else to act in as a rival to fight.

When the pine cone only had a few remaining spikes left on it for Bumble Bee to hit. Michael took to looking for a new cone. With only a few trees on the playground, there was not much to notice.

When staring at the trees, Michael lost himself in the tree, the weaving patterns of the branches intrigued him.

The rock that hit him in the back drew him out of his thoughts in a rush.

His hands rushed to where the rock had hit him, while it was not thrown with much force, the sting of the rock had knocked the wind out of him.

“I am so sorry!”

Another boy ran up to him, Michael vaguely remembered him from being in another one of the second-grade classes. He did not understand why he was apologizing though, the teachers were not close enough to have seen that happen.

“It’s just, a squirrel took one of my army men! I was throwing rocks to get it back.” His voice sounded hectic, as though getting this army man back was a matter of life or death.

“But why would you try to hurt the squirrel?”

The boy just pointed up in the tree, up in the farthest branch, a squirrel held an army man in its hands, gnawing on its legs. “It’s eating it, squirrels eat nuts, not army men.”

“Why did you not just try talking to it?”

“Squirrels don’t speak.”  The other boy replied, trying to keep the _duh_ out of his voice.

“How do you know?”

“Well I have never heard one talk before.”

“Well, you have never heard _me_ talk to one before.” Michael took off his sweater, handing it to the other boy, and began scaling the tree.

Climbing trees came as almost a second nature to Michael. He climbed the trees in his backyard countless time, he just avoided doing it at the school due to the rules against it.

“You’re really high! Be careful.” The other boy’s voice called from below.

_Yeah right._

As he moved near the top of the tree, towards the squirrel. He looked down to see the other boy holding his jacket tight, with every upwards movement, the boy held his jacket tighter.

Now as he sat at the top of the tree a branch down from the squirrel. Michael looked at the squirrel, trying to look it in the eye, “Hey there little buddy.”  He scooted a little closer to the animal. “Hey there, just drop the man.”

Michael looked down below at the other kid, he needed to get the toy and then get down.

And then the bell rang.

“Hurry up, we need to go now!”

“Okay, hey little buddy I need you to drop the toy okay?”

Nothing. Michael looked down, how did he get this high?

“Okay, please drop the toy.”

Nothing. The branch Michael was sitting on began to creek heavily.

“Please.” Tears began to swell in his eyes.

And the squirrel did.

The chewed army man fell down into Michael’s hand.

Immediately, as soon as Michael landed on the next branch below, the branch he was on seconds a go plummeted to the ground.

Scaling down the tree. Michael’s fear took control and he had to go slow down it. Just carefully going one branch at a time, not looking down as the other boy looked up in awe.

When his feet hit the ground, the other boy encased him in a big hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved Spike Witwicky!”

“Spike from Transformer’s?”

The other boy nodded.

“I love Transformer’s for my birthday I got a Bumble Bee!”

As Michael went to show the other boy his toy, a screeched brought the two boys back to their senses.

It was a teacher, Ms. Jones. Her eyes were wide with worry, “Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell, What on Earth do you think that you’re doing? Recess ended ten minutes ago! A week’s lunch detention together, no recess for either of you!”

 

3.

One the first day of summer after the sixth grade, Jeremy and Michael had decided to spend the day playing in the woods outside of Michaels home.

Well they did not decide to do that, they decided to spend the day playing video games, but Michael’s mother had decided otherwise.

It was not too bad though, he and Jeremy were playing down in the river catching frogs.

“Be careful.” His mother had warned them, “Do not go to close to the white-water rapids.”

Of course, the boys did not listen to her. But now they had to pay the price.

While trying to catch the frogs, Jeremy had wandered to close to the rapids and got sucked into them. His head had gone underwater and his knee had scrapped along the rock.

Jeremy did not drown, but Michael was afraid that he was about to go into shock from being forced underneath the cold water.

“Jeremy, I can take you to my mom, she’ll know what to do about this.” Michael paced anxiously around his friend.

Jeremy sniffled a few times, his eyes were red and puffy from crying “No, it’s fine Michael, really, I don’t want her to know that we disobeyed her.”

And his leg, it hurt Michael to look at. When his knee came into contact with the stone, you could see how it first landed on a sharp edge, which broke the skin, before rubbing against the other stones, which only elongated the wound itself.

Now as Jeremy was positioned to be sitting on a rock he could see the wound in all of its glory. There was blood, and a lot of it all over running over Jeremy’s leg, the red contrasted harshly with his pale skin.

Michael really did not know what to do.

He tried desperately to consider his options. One, he could go back to his house and get the first aid kit to check Jeremy’s wound, but that involves leaving him there on the rock. Two, he could go and get his mother, she would know what to do, but Jeremy insisted on not involving his mother in this. So those two plans were out.

The wind whistled in his ear, _Oh My God_ he thought _Jeremy is going to die._

Michael looked around desperately, trying to think of something, anything at all. He tried to keep from crying in front of Jeremy, but at this moment, Michael truly felt helpless.

He turned around, the wind blowing leaves into his face. Even managing to get one directly into his mouth. Jeremy laughed from behind him.

_Great_

He looked back to see the plant that the leaves had originated from. It was a small bush back near the river bank. It seemed familiar, as though it was something he should be recognizing.

Walking back towards the bush, Michael began to inspect the plant closer. It was a matte green color, that almost appeared blue in some lights. Michael had of course come down to this river bank before but had never even noticed that plant before.

_Spineflower_

The name rang out in his head, it must have been some fact he picked up from watching the discovery channel with his mom. The spineflower leaves had been known to help heal surface wounds but clotting the blood, and numbing pain.

Quickly, Michael gathered some leaves before going to work.

He was able to tear off a piece of his own shirt to act as a bandage, and a bind to hold the plant to the wound. He knelt near Jeremy, who was looking dead eyed into the water of the lake. Carefully, he applied the crushed leaves on to the skin, Jeremy winced as he secured the cloth tight to his thigh.

Michael wrapped Jeremy’s arm around his shoulder, and the two boys were able to make it back to Michael’s house. They even managed to make it back down to the basement without catching the attention of Ms. Mell.

The next morning, after all had settled and the bandage came off, Jeremy wondered why Michael made it such a big deal, only a small scratch was there now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have the rest of this done Ill probably post it later today or tomorrow. fight me in the comments, also if u want to see anything else from this au, any characters or something. I live for those comments


End file.
